


Stress relievers ( Tubbo AU)

by Nebulastrix



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulastrix/pseuds/Nebulastrix
Summary: Was he the president now ?So long had he waited for this. After all that had happened, he wanted everything to be normal again, a happy little world. But...Would he need his painkillers again ?[Tubbo dark character arc]
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Stress relievers ( Tubbo AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Do you really know Tubbo?

_"Tubbo! Come to the stage", someone's voice called out._

_His vision started to blur all of a sudden, and then there it was, the fireworks, horns, suits, blood and ..._

"Gahh!" He had woken up. Quickly rubbing his face of his sweat, he rose and walked up to the window. Everything seemed okay now. The world was green, the sky was blue, and he knew he was alone for once. He quickly gathered his tools for rebuilding L'manberg. The country which he ruled now. As he walked to the shambles that remained of L'manberg, he was suddenly filled with a sort of pain. Anger.

He was finally the President. All these years, he had thought that he would never be one. After all Wilbur and Tommy were brothers, Fundy was Wilbur's son, and he was just an orphan. He wasn't a part of the family. He should feel grateful that he was even allowed to be with them. Yet...

He felt anger. All these years he waited, only to be turned into a mockery. The day he finally got to be the president, Wilbur blew up the country as everyone watched. He felt so much remorse for Wilbur, for Tommy, for...

"Tubbo!"

He quickly turned around to see Niki standing there.

"Tubbo?"

"Oh Hi!” He quickly muttered trying to hide any signs of his previous emotions. “I was just thinking of fixing these craters."

Niki chucked softly before saying," You must know it by now Tubbo, in this world everything is destroyed, but nothing is fixed"

“I know, I know", Tubbo joined in on the laughter. He had learned early on to fake laughter well. It was the only way to fit in, anywhere.

After discussing about making a new base for her new fox Mushroom, Niki went about her way. Tubbo could now switch off his act. It was not hard for him to pull it off honestly. He had always been a brilliant actor and he loved his characters very much. When he wasn't playing one character, he was playing another. He had no break from acting in this world, except for when he was alone.

He walked to the area where he had put up his festival, ...his execution decorations. Nothing remained of it, yet he stood staring at the empty plot. He thought about what Niki had just told him. " Nothing is fixed". No one wanted to fix L'manberg. They had already moved on. They didn't care about his presidency anymore. The familiar feeling of rage had filled him. He knew he couldn't go on like this.

He turned around and started to run towards his makeshift base. He opened his chest and pulled out the " painkillers". Taking out two from the bottle, he quickly gobbled them down and waited for their effect to spread through his mind and body.

That one time Tommy had discovered his painkillers, he played it off as a funny bit, earning amusement from everybody. But he can't lie, he had felt nervous the entire time. They couldn't know why he had those, why _he needed those_.

Every time he had these episodes of strong emotions and rage, the painkillers were the only thing that kept him grounded, kept him ' Wholesome'. He felt like a genius when he earned those ' _aws_ ' and ' _ahs_ ' from everyone. He felt good knowing that he had manipulated everyone into believing they knew him, the real Tubbo. He giggled to himself. He put away the bottle labelled " pankillars", as his head felt light once again. He knew he was ready to face everyone now.

He stepped out of his base and spotted Tommy and Quackity standing on top of Church Prime. He quickly headed to them, climbing up the waterway to the top. They were standing there and as soon as he reached them he yelled , " I AM SOO FUCKING HIGH RIGHT NOW!"

Tommy and Quackity quickly burst into laughter.

" What ?! " Quackity shouted, " Do you know what you just said?"

He did.

" Buddy! You might wanna rephrase that", Tommy said pausing his chuckle.

He didn't think so.

" What, church prime is so high up!"

Tubbo knew that he had done it again. Played them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ! I haven't written in a very long time so excuse my lousy writing. If you like it spread the word :)
> 
> Also, I just realized : Drugbo


End file.
